powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Day of the Dumpster (Revisited Series)
Day of the Dumpster is the first episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited and the beginning of the Power Rangers: Revisited franchise. Plot Following the accidental release of long-imprisoned evil space-sorceress Rita Repulsa, a benevolent sage known as Zordon drafts a group of five children to help protect the planet as dino powered warriors of goodness, and protect his robotic assistant Alpha 5 as his personal guards. Synopsis Two astronauts explore the moon and come across a space dumpster. When they open it, the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa and her minions Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, and Finster emerge from a near 10,000-year captivity. Rita decides to conquer the nearest planet, Earth and rebuilds her palace on the moon. In the city of Angel Grove, California, elementary school students Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly are hanging out at Angel Grove Elementary School's playground, with the school day having ended. The guys are working on karate, while the girls are practicing gymnastics and Yangqingquan. Bulk and Skull come to harass them, but end up making fools of themselves. The five kids are later sitting down to some fruit shakes from Ernie’s Juice Bar with their parents when Rita causes an earthquake after everyone finishes eating. In the Command Center, Zordon, the wise sage who battled Rita long ago, tells his young robotic assistant, Alpha 5, to bring him five "curious and inquisitive humans" (children) to defend the Earth from Rita and protect Alpha. Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly (and their parents) are then teleported to the Command Center, where Zordon explains the situation and declares them as the first Power Rangers and the personal guards of Alpha 5. Most of them (save for Kimberly) refuse to believe him even though they have been training to protect the robot, until Rita sends her Putty Patrollers to attack them as they leave. They are overpowered, but Jason suggests using their recently acquired Power Morphers. The five kids then morph into the Power Rangers for the first time, defeating the Putties in the process. Rita, however, uses her magic staff to turn Goldar into a giant to attack the city, but the Rangers summon the Dinozords in response and combine them into the Megazord. After an evenly-matched battle, the Rangers force Goldar to retreat when they summon the Megazord's Power Sword. Back at the Command Center, the five kids are finally convinced that they can save the world from Rita's evil and protect Alpha, and they accept Zordon's offer not to use their power for personal gain, not to escalate a battle unless Rita forces them to do so, and keep their identities a secret (though when Kimberly asks why they have to do that, Zordon explains that if their identities are discovered, Rita or any other villains will seek them out and attack them and their families). Zordon promises that he will be there to advise them whenever they need it, and Alpha promises that he will help them as well. However, Zordon requests that the children be placed under his care; after some deliberation, their parents approve. And so, the first team of Power Rangers unites to defend the Earth and protect the little robot. Cast *Corey Lopez as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Phillip Jacobs-Williams as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Maxxe Sternbaum as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Pia Manalo as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Justin Timsit as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *??? as Mr. Scott *??? as Mrs. Scott *??? as Mr. Taylor *??? as Mrs. Taylor *??? as Mr. Cranston *??? as Mrs. Cranston *Mike Shibata as Mr. Kwan *??? as Mrs. Kwan *??? as Mr. Hart *Carol Potter as Mrs. Hart *??? as Mr. Bulkmeier *??? as Mrs. Bulkmeier *??? as Mr. Skullovitch *??? as Mrs. Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as voice of Alpha 5 *Cody Slaton as Farkas Bulkmeier *Ross J. Samya as Eugene Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson (cameo in his office only) *Unknown child actress as Sharky *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as voice of Rita Repulsa *Takashi Sakamoto and Kazutoshi Yokoyama as Goldar *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as voice of Finster *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as voice of Baboo *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as voice of Squatt Quotes *'Zordon:' You have been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita. As children, the future of the planet is yours, and you are now called upon to defend that future. Each of you will be given access to powers drawn from the creatures you call dinosaurs. *'Kimberly:' (gasps) Dinosaurs? *'Billy:' Like in the upcoming novel, Jurassic Park! *'Alpha 5:' Exactly! ---------------------- *'Alpha 5:' I can measure your height using my depth sensor, Rangers. Notes *Small But Mighty pays tribute to this episode by having the Rangers and their friend (their school's principal, Theodore "Ted" Swanson) retain their abilities, memories and powers after undergoing molecular regression thanks to Chronos and Mnemosyne interfering with Lord Zedd's plan. Zedd's plan was to reverse the Earth's rotation, causing the Rangers to revert into powerless children and lose all their memories, but thanks to the two gods' interference that part of the plan is foiled. Because in reality, time cannot be reversed, much less the Earth's rotation. Zordon later uses his powers to revert the Rangers into children himself in the Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited episode "Kid Stuff". *The Michael Crichton novel Jurassic Park is mentioned by Billy when the kid Rangers are teleported to the Command Center for the first time. Since this episode takes place a few years before the book's publishing and release to bookstores, it can be said that it was undergoing literary refinement before release. *A classroom scene with Melissa Jones was filmed, but was deleted for time constraints. Another scene taking place inside the school was filmed, but was also deleted for time constraints *After Zordon had told the kids they were now the Power Rangers, young Kim thought the superhero concept was very cool. This is why she becomes reluctant to leave with the others. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Series Premiere